Many types of different devices are known for removing the cap from a bottle, such as a crown cap from a bottle of beer or soft drink. Generally, cap remover with a hole or engaging means at one end is applied under one side of the rim of the cap in a levering motion by a user, to pry up the cap. Generally, this action requires the use of both hands, as the levering force would otherwise tend to upset the bottle and risk spilling its contents. Further, the cap often flies off, which can be an inconvenience.
Other types of bottle opener have been developed, including ‘push down’ openers (referred to herein as a push opener), which can be operated with one hand. With such openers, an upper end of the bottle, which includes the cap, is inserted into a lower opening of the push opener, and then by pushing downward on the push opener the cap is removed by way of the prying lever action of an internal mechanism. However, such devices have not generally received widespread acceptance.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new article of barware or kitchenware, and particularly a new bottle opener.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles and the like in this specification is included solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention, it is not suggested or represented that any of these matters formed part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed in Australia or elsewhere before the priority date of each claim of this application.